1. Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiment generally relate to substrate processing systems and, more particularly, to accessing internal areas of the substrate processing system.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Generally, conventional load locks, for example, in substrate processing systems have a housing that forms an internal chamber. This internal chamber may house substrates being processed within the substrate processing system. Generally, access is provided to this internal chamber through a manually operated or automatically operated atmospheric door and/or a flat removable lid on the top surface of the load lock. Access to the internal chamber through these conventional atmospheric doors or lids is substantially limited and may require sliding or lifting mechanisms to allow for an exchange of the substrates or other suitable payload within the internal chamber.
It would be advantageous to provide a load lock or other suitable processing tool with substantially unhindered access for exchanging a payload or substrate located within an internal chamber of the load lock or processing tool without additional mechanical devices such as sliding (e.g. drawers) or lifting mechanisms that move the workpieces substantially in and out of the load lock or other workpiece handling module.